


Foolish

by TheAssassinLover



Series: The Life of Venna Tabris [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Forming Friendships, Hiding Injuries, Stubborness, Worry, poisoned wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Venna makes a foolish mistake by hiding the injury Zev inflicted on her.





	

Three days after Zevran joined the party Venna found herself in a rather…poor situation. She had left Alistair in the lead for their travels under the guise that she was too tired at the moment. He had offered to stop and rest but Venna had refused. Slowly and quietly the rouge followed behind the others. Only the assassin truly seemed to notice something was wrong, but he kept it to himself.

An hour into their travels Venna fell to her knees suddenly clutching her side. Her pained gasp made the others turn around. “Venna!” Alistair was at her side in moments laying her on her back.

Venna looked up at the group weakly before her eyes landed on Zevran. “I probably should have asked this before, but your blades wouldn’t happen to be poisoned would they?” She asked.

Zevran’s eyes widened slightly in realization before he turned to Alistair. “Get her armor off.”

Alistair seemed taken aback. “What?”

“I said to take her armor off unless the idea of being the last Grey Warden in Ferelden is appealing to you.” Zevran snapped removing his pack to search through it.

Alistair began working the straps of Venna’s breastplate loose while muttering apologies to her. Once the armor was removed Leliana took over lifting Venna’s shirt just enough to reveal a wound on her side. It was turning a sickly purple color and had a greenish puss leaking from it. It appeared to be incredibly painful. “Oh Venna, why did you not say something?” The Orlesian murmured softly.

“It seems she wished to compete with Alistair in the biggest idiot contest,” Morrigan stated to the redhead. The response she received was duel glares from her two companions.

Meanwhile, Zevran had retrieved what he needed from his bag. He knelt beside Leliana and handed her a salve. “Cover the wound with this. We will need to make camp. Moving her will spread the poison faster.” Zevran looked down at the other elf. “Honestly I am surprised she still lives.” He said quietly. Sten, though away from the group and seemingly uncaring, was the first to move towards the tents. None were able to tell if the Qunari was affected by any of this at all.

“If she dies I’ll kill you myself,” Alistair said glaring at the Antivan.

“I would deserve no less.” Was the unexpected response. “Do not seem so surprised. She has shown me great kindness and mercy. To wish death upon her now is something even I would not do.” Zevran helped Alistair move Venna to her bedroll once the other had set up camp. Venna didn’t move for nearly five days.

When her mind shifted into consciousness the first thing Venna registered was a burning pain in her side. She gasped sharply as her hand moved towards the wound but a quick hand caught her wrist. “I would not suggest touching that dear warden. I fear it may make it worse.” A barely familiar voice told her.

It took a moment for Venna’s mind to register who the speaker was. “Zevran? What happened?” She groaned.

“You decided to keep the knowledge that I had managed to land a hit on you to yourself. It is a good thing my blades were coated in a slow-acting poison, though by all means, you should have been dead by now. You’re a strong woman.” Zevran let go of her wrist and she lowered her hand slowly to her side.

Venna laughed dryly. “Poison, of course.” She sighed. “I had expected your blades to be coated but when no immediate effects took place I brushed the thought away. I’m an idiot.”

“You are no idiot warden. Foolish yes, but not an idiot. Everyone makes a mistake.”

“This mistake nearly cost me my life.” She hissed as another wave of pain passed through the wound.

“A very foolish mistake it was. That just means you will express more caution in the future.” Zevran looked towards the rest of the camp only to catch Alistair’s piercing glare. He chuckled lightly. “I do not think your companions like me too much.”

“I wonder what set them off, the assassination attempt or the fact that I actually almost died.”

“Hmm, both perhaps.” He looked back to her weary gaze. “Sleep now warden. You still have a great amount of recovering to do.” Zevran told her quietly.

“I have a name you know. You can use it.” Venna said tiredly. “In fact, I’ll make a deal. If you call me Venna, I’ll call you Zev. Take it as a sign that I trust and forgive you.”

“You trust me?” Zevran asked skeptically.

“In the loosest sense of the word. I trust you not to kill me in my sleep, and I could see us becoming friends. So do we have a deal?”

Zevran smirked down at her. “Alright Venna, I’ll accept that offer.”

She smiled. “Good to know Zev.” She whispered before drifting off back into the fade.


End file.
